Fall to Pieces
by SweeneyintheNight
Summary: A seventh year is upset. She has no friends and everyone hates her. When she goes and talks about it with Snape, she feels a lot better. Also, if you are offended by teacherstudent relationships, DO NOT READ!


Disclaimer: I own Laura. Avril Lavgine owns the song.

When Snape walked over to the door he opened it to see Laura Biston, a   
seventh year at Hogwarts, was standing at the door. " Miss Biston?"  
Snape asked. " What are you doing here? And at this hour? Do you have any  
idea how much trouble you could get into?"

" I couldn't sleep, professor," Laura said softly. " But, I have  
something troubling me. May I come in?" Snape wanted to snap at her and slam  
the door on her. But, for some reason, he opened the door to let Laura  
in.

She stood up for a while. " You can sit if you want to," Snape said.  
Laura smiled and sat down in a chair.

I looked away  
Then I looked back at you  
You tried to say  
Things that you can't undo  
If I had my way  
I'd never get over you  
Today's the day  
I pray that we make it through  
Make it through it all  
Make it through the fall

" Tell me, what is troubling you?" Snape asked as he sat in a chair  
facing the chair that Laura was sitting in.

" I have a feeling that everybody hates me," Laura said.

" Why do you say that?"

" Well, I have no friends, and back when I did, I was always  
abandoned. ' You can't be my friend any more'. ' We all made a decision that you  
should be banned'. ' You should go, my friends are coming for my  
party.' I am sick and tired of everybody abandoning me."

" Why did you come to tell me this?"

" I don't know. You were just the first person that came to my mind."

I don't want to fall to piecesI just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it  
Cause I'm in love with you

" I was the first person that came to your mind?" Snape asked.

" Yeah, I know, it's dumb," Laura said. " But, you see, I feel more  
relaxed around you than around anyone else."

" Miss Biston, you barley know me."

" I know your personality."

" Believe me, there is much more of my personality than you know."

" It's just, I don't know, you seem like you understand."

You're the only one  
I'd be with till the end  
When I come undone  
You bring me back again  
Back under the stars  
Back into your arms

" I do understand," Snape said.

" Have you ever felt my pain before?" Laura asked.

" Believe me, I have."

" I mean, I would even try to be nice, people get onto me."

" Like what?"

" Today, Malfloy was being mean to Hermione, so I told him to knock it  
off and apologized to her. But Ron comes along, making me feel bad by  
saying that us Slytherins are all the same and that he wouldn't be  
surprised if I started being mean to Hermione. I was so mad, I punched him  
right in the face."  
" I really know how you feel. I mean, I try to be nice one single  
time, than everyone gets onto me.

I don't want to fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it  
Cause I'm in love with you

Laura jumped out of her seat looking at Snape. " No one likes me,   
professor!" She said. " Every time I try to be friends with someone, they  
just glare or snap at me." Laura bursted into tears.

Snape got out of his seat and put his arm around her. He led her to  
the couch by the fire place. Once they sat, Laura laid her head on  
Snape's chest. He held her close to him.

Laura looked up at Snape. With tears coming down her eyes, she looked  
at him.

Want to know who you are  
Want to know where to start  
I want to know what this means  
Want to know how to feel  
Want to know what is real  
I want to know, everything, everything

" I want you to know something, professor," Laura said.

" What?" Snape asked.  
I don't want to fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of youI don't want to talk about i

I don't want to fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it  
Cause I'm in love with you

" I love you," Laura said. Snape just stared at Laura, then looked  
down at the floor. Laura got up from the couch and headed toward the  
door. " Wait," Snape said. " Don't go."

" I should," she said. " I knew it. You hate me to."

" I don't. I want you to stay."

" I haven't heard that in a while."

I'm in love with you  
Cause I'm in love with you  
I'm in love with you

Snape ran to Laura and grabbed her by the shoulders. " Let's keep this  
between you and me," he whispered in her ear. He pulled Laura towards  
him and kissed her passionately. When they pulled away, Laura kissed  
Snape back.

" I love you professor," Laura whispered in his ear.

" I love you to, Laura," Snape whispered back in her ear. " Oh, and  
call me Severus."

" Alright, Severus." They just smiled at each other and kissed again.

I'm in love with you


End file.
